


Afternoon Need

by Foxears



Series: Poly-Amorous Vampires [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Polygamy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears/pseuds/Foxears
Summary: The Cullen family are all married to each other. This is the story of Alice and Carlisle who meet up an afternoon to satisfy their needs. Please read the notes in the beginning of story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya_Zalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428868) by [Zoya_Zalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Zoya_Zalan). 
  * Inspired by [For All Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428946) by [Zoya_Zalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Zoya_Zalan). 



> This story is based on the theme presented in Zoya Zalan's stories First Night and the sequel For All Eternity. The idea is that the members of the Cullen family are all married to each other. I recommend reading her stories first to get a good grasp on the theme. This is meant to be in line with her stories and is written after chapter 5 in For All Eternity.
> 
> This is written from Carlisle's POV. I have never written Twilight fanfics before, and only read a few, so I won't promise a masterpiece. Also, English is not my native language.

I was sitting in my study reading an old favorite book. Of course not so old if you compared to my age, but compared to human's aging it was. I was just putting the book away when one of my wives stuck her head through the door.  
"Are you busy Carlisle?" Alice said with her regular voice sounding like a bird in the early spring happy to be back.  
"No, I'm not doing anything special", I answered smiling at her.  
"Good", she said happily closing the door as she more or less flied into the room.  
I'd barely had the time to open my mouth to comment the sudden behavior as she made a leap over the desk and landed in my lap. All her energy and behavior reminded of a little child. Though I knew what she wanted when she threw herself on me like this. I closed my arms around her and met her hungry lips.

"I've had such a wonderful day", she commented. "I saw that my luck would continue."  
Alice talking about luck was rather ironic as she could make her own luck by avoiding the bad things she saw.  
"And I knew you wouldn't say no."  
Well, it was hard to argue with Alice about the future. And of course she was right.  
"Right as always, sweetheart", I said with a grin letting our lips meet again.  
Edward was the fastest of us vampires, but when it came to working with your hands Alice sure was the quickest. That's why I all of sudden found my shirt undone. I knew when Alice was in need, even though my need was easier to notice with the hard erection trying to push itself out of my pants.  
"I'll help you with that", Alice whispered in my ear moving her hands, slower now, to undo my trousers.

I let my hands slid under her t-shirt and bit her neck a little bit harder than I would do with any of my other spouses. I mumbled uncontrollably into her neck when her hand "accidentally" brushed over my hard penis. It was usually a much wilder game being with Alice and today was no different. Before she could do anything else I lifted her up on the desk pressing my erection against her. This time she was the one to mumble uncontrollably, even though my act wasn't much of a surprise for her as it intended to be. When would I learn that surprises didn't work on Alice? In that way Bella was a more interesting lover, but as she was a human and unsure to her nature it could never be as wild as with Alice. Alice fingers were cold against my skin as she played with her hands over my chest and stomach. I pulled her t-shirt up over her hear, managing not to tear it apart. Well, that was an improvement for us, not that it mattered as Alice never wore the same clothes twice, especially not after sex. I undid her pants in the time of a breath and continued with lifting her up to get them of her.  
"I missed you, Carlisle", she breathed against my neck and followed up with a bite.

It wasn't until then I realised that it had been a couple of weeks since we had been together. I held her closer to me as to apologise that lost time, but she didn't seem to notice my sudden change of mood. She instead pulled my pants down until they lay at the floor by my feet. I stepped out of them and stretched out to undo Alice's bra. I massaged her breast firmly, but not hard. She leaned her head backwards sighing loudly. I leaned forward closing my lips around her nipples. They were hard, even for a vampire. The sounds she made revealed her satisfaction about what I was doing. I've always loved to satisfy my partners, it has always made my pleasure even stronger. I closed my eyes leaning in to the feeling of the moment as my hands continued the long known ritual of sucking the nipples and rolling them under my thumbs. Alice was one of those lucky women who could really enjoy the stimulation of her breasts why I usually gave them a little more attention.

"If you continue with that I might explode", Alice said with a thick voice and pushed me away from her breasts. "And you are in need."  
The last she said glancing at my, for the moment, too tight underpants. She used her quickness once again, now to relieve us from our underpants, but this time I was ready. When the last piece of clothing finally was laying on the floor I picked her up in my arms, slowly lowering her so I could sink in to her. For a second nothing else mattered, but the tight wetness enclosing me, and I could hear myself groan with pleasure. When I had returned to reality I could see the same feeling I just had experienced on Alice's face. I walked across the room, still buried deep inside her, leaning her back against the wall. She closed her legs harder around me and her hands grasped hard on my shoulders. I let go of her waist putting my hands against the wall to be able to push harder into her. A moan of wild pleasure left her lips with each thrust. I closed my eyes, intoxicated by the sounds she made, continuing the steady rhythm of our lovemaking. One of my hands found its way from the wall to Alice's breast. I buried my face in her neck while thrusting into her and massaging her nipple. Alice's moans soon changed into squeaking sounds, as if she was close to screaming.  
"Carlisle", she half whispered half moaned.  
Her voice sounded as craving for release as my body felt. I had already started feeling the intensity building up in me, my speed increased as my touched against Alice's body became more brutal.  
"Ah-aah", was the sound leaving my lover's lips when my movement changed. "Deeper, Carlisle, more!"  
My other hand found its way to her other breast massaging the nipple as I plunged myself harder and deeper into her, trying to keep the new rhythm. It was so close for me that the only thing forcing me to hold back was that I knew on Alice's breath she was close as well. I leaned my head back looking on her face; her eyes were closed hard and her mouth slightly open. Her breath intensified even more, and I rubbed my thumbs harder against her nipples just to see the beautiful moment when her face changed from intense pleasure to relief. Her scream was so loud that I was sure no one in one mile radius could have missed it, not even humans. I made two final thrusts not holding back anymore, and came so hard that my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. Together we sank down to the floor, laying there for some seconds, a minute, hour (?) just breathing.

It was Alice who first freed herself from our messy pile on the floor. She grabbed her t-shirt pulling it over her head. She collected her other clothes while I half-heartedly grabbed my underpants pulling them on. Her t-shirt was long enough for her to look decent, not that it was anyone in the family that hadn't seen her naked before, but it was unnecessary showing of. She stopped at the door, hand on the door handle, looking at me.  
"Promise me it will not take this long until next time", she said with a smile.  
"I promise", I answered, not knowing how I possibly could have missed that it had been such a long wait since last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 2016: I'm working on more fanfics within this theme. If you are interested in reading those, please follow me. They will be posted as different stories since they will all contain different parings. I will make a collection or series out of them when I have at least two. For the curious one's I'm currently working on a Rose/Esme one shot and have lose plans for one with Carlisle/Alice/Jasper.


End file.
